Vehicles such as battery electric vehicles (BEV) contain a traction battery, such as a high voltage battery, to act as an energy source for the vehicle. The battery performance, including capacity and cycle life can change depending on the operating temperature of the battery. When a BEV is taken off-plug, energy from the battery may be used to regulate the battery temperature and to operate the heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system when the vehicle is operating and not connected to a charger and power source. This energy use reduces the range of the vehicle as part of the battery energy is used for purposes other than propulsive energy.